List of Doctor Who Episodes
001. An Unearthly Child **1. An Unearthly Child **2. The Cave of Skulls **3. The Forest of Fear **4. The Firemaker *002. The Daleks *003. The Edge of Destruction *004. Marco Polo *005. The Keys of Marinus *006. The Aztecs *007. The Sensorites *008. The Reign of Terror *009. Planet of Giants *010. The Dalek Invasion of Earth *011. The Rescue *012. The Romans *013. The Web Planet *014. The Crusade *015. The Space Museum *016. The Chase *017. The Time Meddler *018. Galaxy 4 *019. Mission to the Unknown *020. The Myth Makers *021. The Daleks' Master Plan *022. The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve *023. The Ark *024. The Celestial Toymaker *025. The Gunfighters *026. The Savages *027. The War Machines *028. The Smugglers *029. The Tenth Planet *030. The Power of the Daleks *031. The Highlanders *032. The Underwater Menace *033. The Moonbase *034. The Macra Terror *035. The Faceless Ones *036. The Evil of the Daleks *037. The Tomb of the Cybermen *038. The Abominable Snowmen *039. The Ice Warriors *040. The Enemy of the World *041. The Web of Fear *042. Fury from the Deep *043. The Wheel in Space *044. The Dominators *045. The Mind Robber *046. The Invasion *047. The Krotons *048. The Seeds of Death *049. The Space Pirates *050. The War Games *051. Spearhead from Space *052. Doctor Who and the Silurians *053. The Ambassadors of Death *054. Inferno *055. Terror of the Autons *056. The Mind of Evil *057. The Claws of Axos *058. Colony in Space *059. The Dæmons *060. Day of the Daleks *061. The Curse of Peladon *062. The Sea Devils *063. The Mutants *064. The Time Monster *065. The Three Doctors *066. Carnival of Monsters *067. Frontier in Space *068. Planet of the Daleks *069. The Green Death *070. The Time Warrior *071. Invasion of the Dinosaurs *072. Death to the Daleks *073. The Monster of Peladon *074. Planet of the Spiders *075. Robot *076. The Ark in Space *077. The Sontaran Experiment *078. Genesis of the Daleks *079. Revenge of the Cybermen *080. Terror of the Zygons *081. Planet of Evil *082. Pyramids of Mars *083. The Android Invasion *084. The Brain of Morbius *085. The Seeds of Doom *086. The Masque of Mandragora *087. The Hand of Fear *088. The Deadly Assassin *089. The Face of Evil *090. The Robots of Death *091. The Talons of Weng-Chiang *092. Horror of Fang Rock *093. The Invisible Enemy *094. Image of the Fendahl *095. The Sun Makers *096. Underworld *097. The Invasion of Time *098. The Ribos Operation *099. The Pirate Planet *100. The Stones of Blood *101. The Androids of Tara *102. The Power of Kroll *103. The Armageddon Factor *104. Destiny of the Daleks *105. City of Death *106. The Creature from the Pit *107. Nightmare of Eden *108. The Horns of Nimon *109. The Leisure Hive *110. Meglos *111. Full Circle *112. State of Decay *113. Warriors' Gate *114. The Keeper Of Traken *115. Logopolis *116. Castrovalva *117. Four To Doomsday *118. Kinda *119. The Visitation *120. Black Orchid *121. Earthshock *122. Time-Flight *123. Arc of Infinity *124. Snakedance *125. Mawdryn Undead *126. Terminus *127. Enlightenment *128. The King's Demons *129. The Five Doctors *130. Warriors Of The Deep *131. The Awakening *132. Frontios *133. Resurrection of the Daleks *134. Planet of Fire *135. The Caves of Androzani *136. The Twin Dilemma *137. Attack of the Cybermen *138. Vengeance On Varos *139. The Mark of The Rani *140. The Two Doctors *141. Timelash *142. Revelation of the Daleks *143. The Trial of a Time Lord *144. Time and the Rani *145. Paradise Towers *146. Delta and the Bannermen *147. Dragonfire *148. Remembrance of the Daleks *149. The Happiness Patrol *150. Silver Nemesis *151. The Greatest Show in the Galaxy *152. Battlefield *153. Ghost Light *154. The Curse of Fenric *155. Survival *156. Doctor Who *157. Rose *158. The End of the World *159. The Unquiet Dead *160. Aliens of London / World War Three *161. Dalek *162. The Long Game *163. Father's Day *164. The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances *165. Boom Town *166. Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways *167. The Christmas Invasion *168. New Earth *169. Tooth and Claw *170. School Reunion *171. The Girl in the Fireplace *172. Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel *173. The Idiot's Lantern *174. The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit *175. Love & Monsters *176. Fear Her *177. Army of Ghosts / Doomsday *178. The Runaway Bride *179. Smith and Jones *180. The Shakespeare Code *181. Gridlock *182. Daleks in Manhattan / Evolution of the Daleks *183. The Lazarus Experiment *184. 42 *185. Human Nature / The Family of Blood *186. Blink *187. Utopia / The Sound of Drums / Last of the Time Lords *188. Voyage of the Damned *189. Partners in Crime *190. The Fires of Pompeii *191. Planet of the Ood *192. The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky *193. The Doctor's Daughter *194. The Unicorn and the Wasp *195. Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead *196. Midnight *197. Turn Left *198. The Stolen Earth / Journey's End *199. The Next Doctor *200. Planet of the Dead *201. The Waters of Mars *202. The End of Time *203. The Eleventh Hour *204. The Beast Below *205. Victory of the Daleks *206. The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone *207. The Vampires of Venice *208. Amy's Choice *209. The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood *210. Vincent and the Doctor *211. The Lodger *212. The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang *213. A Christmas Carol *214. The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon *215. The Curse of the Black Spot *216. The Doctor's Wife *217. The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People *218. A Good Man Goes to War *219. Let's Kill Hitler *220. Night Terrors *221. The Girl Who Waited *222. The God Complex *223. Closing Time *224. The Wedding of River Song *225. The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe *226. Asylum of the Daleks *227. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship *228. A Town Called Mercy *229. The Power of Three *230. The Angels Take Manhattan *231. The Snowmen *232. The Bells of Saint John *233. The Rings of Akhaten *234. Cold War *235. Hide *236. Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS *237. The Crimson Horror *238. Nightmare in Silver *239. The Name of the Doctor *240. The Day of the Doctor *241. The Time of the Doctor *242. Deep Breath *243. Into the Dalek *244. Robot of Sherwood *245. Listen *246. Time Heist *247. The Caretaker *248. Kill the Moon *249. Mummy on the Orient Express *250. Flatline *251. In the Forest of the Night *252. Dark Water / Death in Heaven *253. Last Christmas *254. The Magician's Apprentice / The Witch's Familiar *255. Under the Lake / Before the Flood *256. The Girl Who Died *257. The Woman Who Lived *258. The Zygon Invasion / The Zygon Inversion *259. Sleep No More *260. Face the Raven *261. Heaven Sent *262. Hell Bent *263. The Husbands of River Song *264. The Return of Doctor Mysterio *265. The Pilot *266. Smile *267. Thin Ice *268. Knock Knock *269. Oxygen *270. Extremis *271. The Pyramid at the End of the World *272. The Lie of the Land *273. Empress of Mars *274. The Eaters of Light *275. World Enough and Time / The Doctor Falls *276. Twice Upon a Time *277. The Woman Who Fell to Earth *278. The Ghost Monument *279. Rosa *280. Arachnids in the UK *281. The Tsuranga Conundrum *282. Demons of the Punjab *283. Kerblam! *284. The Witchfinders *285. It Takes You Away *286. The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos *287. Resolution *288. Spayfall *289. Orphan 55 See also Unfinished Episodes *Shada Unproduced Episodes *01. Farewell, Great Macedon *02. The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance *03. The Masters of Luxor *04. The Dark Planet *05. Prison in Space *06. The Daleks: The Destroyers *07. The Rosemariners *08. The Queen of Time *09. Lords of the Red Planet *10. The Mega *11. The Foe from the Future *12. The Valley of Death *13. The Elite *14. Hexagora *15. The Children of Seth *16. The Nightmare Fair *17. The Ultimate Evil *18. Mission to Magnus *19. Leviathan *20. The Hollows of Time *21. Paradise 5 *22. Point of Entry *23. The Song of Megaptera *24. The Macros *25. The Guardians of Prophecy *26. Power Play *27. The First Sontarans *28. Thin Ice *29. Crime of the Century *30. Animal *31. Earth Aid *32. Illegal Alien Radio Episodes *1. Exploration Earth *2. Slipback *3. The Paradise of Death *4. The Ghosts of N-Space Audio Episodes *Doctor Who and the Pescatons Films *1. Dr. Who and the Daleks *2. Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. Webcasts *Scream of the Shalka Specials *K-9 and Company: A Girl's Best Friend *Children in Need Special *The Infinite Quest *Time Crash *Dreamland *Space / Time *Good as Gold *The Great Detective *The Night of the Doctor Drama Documentaries *An Adventure in Space and Time __NOEDITSECTION__ *